


God damn Dave’s contagious-ass Freudian boners

by felinedetached



Series: Rose Week 2017 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon, Gen, Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: Rose Week Day Two - Canon





	God damn Dave’s contagious-ass Freudian boners

There is a surprisingly large amount of people on the lilypad. Fifteen, to be exact - you counted. Talking to Roxy was fun, her interactions with Dave a hilarious and intriguing thing to watch (and take part in). Roxy seems to be kind, active, bubby. Her personality is like a horrific amalgamation of you and Dave, with some of John thrown in for good measure. No offense, of course. It’s the best personality you’ve encountered throughout the game so far, but you’re biased.

 

You’re biased on everything. Everyone is. That’s how the world works.

 

Following Roxy around and enjoying her conversations is one of the most entertaining things you’ve ever done. You were enjoying listening in until you get dragged into a conversation with more people than you expected.

 

“Ooh Jane, that’s my daughter there! Say hi to her!!!” Roxy calls, calling both your attention to the conversation and Jane’s attention to you.

 

“Hi!” Jane says, her voice cheery. She’s pretty, dark hair and blue eyes. You can appreciate aesthetics even whilst dating Kanaya - she’d probably agree with you, to be honest - and John’s mom is  _ hot _ .

 

“Hi, John’s hot mom,” you say and  _ god dammit _ , you didn’t mean to say that. “Aw, shit,” you whisper, and  _ fuck _ you meant to  _ think _ that, what’s happening with you? You’re acting like Dave.

 

“Haha...?” Jane laughs, and you can  _ tell _ she feels awkward. You put your foot in your mouth here, you’re an  _ idiot _ .

 

Roxy, thankfully, interrupts. “Also, that’s ANOTHER version of Rose who died and then I buried, and a stupid cat unburied her for some reason and prototyped her. So say hello to my cool floaty double daughter!”

 

“Hi, Roxy’s hot double daughter,” Jane says, her face slipping into a smile. She’s like Nannasprite, like  _ John _ , and you’re relieved that she seems to have taken it as a joke.

 

“:D,” Rosesprite says, and you can  _ hear _ the emoji, what the fuck. “Rose Prime,” she continues, her voice a whisper “I believe you may have just been owned.”

 

God  _ dammit! _

 

“God damn Dave’s contagious-ass Freudian boners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plz come yell at me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


End file.
